Não Agradeça
by JenKrushnic
Summary: ' Obrigado. – e desgrudou-se dele, as bochechas vermelhas e os olhos marejados.'


**Não Agradeça**

Misha sorriu triste ao encarar a casa vazia em que moraria dali por diante, mas ela era linda, tinha que admitir. Teria que agradecer Jensen e Jared por estarem lhe ajudando tanto.

Com todas aquelas coisas acontecendo, mesmo assim não podia reprimir o sentimento de felicidade que enchia seu peito ao se lembrar do carinho e atenção que o loiro estava lhe dando ultimamente.

Estavam mais próximos do que nunca.

Jensen tinha se separado de Danneel, e isso já fazia mais de um ano, agora, era Misha quem estava sendo deixado. Victória tinha lhe dito que não estava mais dando certo, que mesmo que ele fosse maravilhoso, não podia mais ficar com ele, disse que tinha encontrado outra pessoa.

Sentiu-se frustrado, decepcionado. Ela tinha sido sua primeira em tudo, nunca se imaginou com mais ninguém além dela e então, simples assim, ela joga tudo ao vento e sai de casa levando West e Maison embora.

Sabia que podia vê-los quando quisesse, a ex-esposa deixou isso bem claro, a amizade entre eles continuaria a mesma, e não queria nada menos que isso.

Sentou-se na única poltrona que tinha ali, o resto da casa estava vazio, apenas uma cama de solteiro sem colchão no quarto que era de West, eles decidiram vender a casa antiga que moravam juntos, acabaram por se livrar de tudo. Victória comprou uma casa em algum lugar que ele ainda não sabia, e ele apenas... Bem, ele ficou em um hotel, e ficaria até morrer se não fosse por Jensen, que lhe disse sobre a casa em que estava agora.

Suspirou fechando os olhos, ouvindo dentro de sua cabeça os risos alegres das crianças e da ex-esposa, tinham sido muito felizes juntos, mas Misha sabia muito bem quando alguma coisa estava acabada, e o casamento deles estava acabado.

Deu de ombros como se não se importasse, mas seu peito doía. Muito.

_Boa escolha. – a voz rouca soou pela sala vazia, mas Misha não abriu os olhos. – É bem confortável aqui, parece boa para o inverno, essa lareira quentinha enquanto olha pela janela a neve caindo. – ele se aproximava e o moreno podia ouvir o som dos sapatos caros no assoalho.

_Que bom que veio. – disse, finalmente abrindo os olhos. – Eu queria agradecer pela ajuda que está me dando... Com a casa... O fim do casamento... Tudo. – e levantou, olhando fundo nos olhos verdes.

_Tudo bem. – o outro respondeu, sorrindo de um jeito que Collins não sabia decifrar o que se passava na cabeça loira. – Como não vamos gravar amanhã, eu pensei em te dar uma mão com a casa... Sabe? Uma pintura, arrumar as telhas, colocar móveis aqui dentro.

_Acho que a senhora que mora aí em frente vai adorar te ver de regata branca e macacão jeans, Jensen. – e sorriu.

_Ok! Eu vou fingir que apenas ela vai adorar.

_O que quer dizer? – se fez de inocente, mas o sorriso em seus lábios o condenou.

Jensen se aproximou mais, colocando as mãos grandes no quadril do moreno, enfiando o rosto na curva de seu pescoço e respirando o cheiro bom que ele tinha.

_Vai ficar tudo bem, Mi. – e beijou-lhe o rosto. – Eu estou aqui pra você, ta?!

_Obrigado. – e desgrudou-se dele, as bochechas vermelhas e os olhos marejados.

Jensen mordeu os lábios e olhou em volta, sabia exatamente o que o moreno estava sentindo, estivera na mesma situação alguns meses atrás, mas então Jared e principalmente Misha, lhe deram apoio, sabia que nada que fizesse seria suficiente para pagar o que fizeram por si.

Aquilo era o mínimo que podia fazer por ele.

_Então... Vai voltar pro hotel? – perguntou em descaso.

_Uhum. – e confirmou com a cabeça. – A casa está inabitável, preciso ligar a luz e arrumar o encanamento, isso sem falar da reforma, aquela que você vai me ajudar. – e riu travesso.

_Você... Você pode dormir lá em casa. – disse.

Misha sorriu para ele.

_Eu não acho que a gente vá dormir se eu for pra lá.

Jensen ergueu as mãos, se rendendo.

_Tem razão, mas é melhor que dormir sozinho naquele quarto de hotel tão impessoal, não acha?

O moreno baixou os olhos, além de Jensen, tudo em sua vida parecia impessoal e superficial.

_É sim.

_Então, você vai? – perguntou.

_Tudo bem, eu vou. – disse por fim, vendo o sorriso do loiro alcançar os olhos, isso aqueceu seu coração. – Só preciso pegar algumas roupas lá no hotel.

_Ok, eu levo você.

Jensen se encaminhou pra saída, estava alcançando a porta quando se virou e viu Misha ainda lá, parado em frente à grande janela da sala.

_Hey, moreno, você não vem?

Misha sorriu e andou devagar até ele. Já estavam no gramado quando Misha parou e segurou o braço do loiro, olhou fundo em seus olhos e Jensen se perguntou mentalmente o que viria a seguir.

_Obrigado. – Jensen balançou negativamente a cabeça. – Obrigado por me deixar ficar na sua casa, por me... – mas o loiro não deixou que ele terminasse o agradecimento, colocando um dedo sobre os lábios rachados do moreno.

_Shhhiii. – e sussurrou. – Você não precisa de convite para entrar na minha casa, Misha. Ou na minha vida. – e tocou de leve os lábios. – Não agradeça.

O moreno suspirou fundo e fechou os olhos, deixando que Jensen continuasse lhe beijando daquele jeito doce e profundo. Era tudo o que queria naquele momento.

Era a coisa mais pessoal que podia ter em sua vida. O toque dos lábios dele.

* * *

**N/a:** Sei lá como estou me sentindo sobre isso, mas eu fiz... Review's?


End file.
